A Dark Knight
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: She had nothing. Being a Princess meant nothing to Amy, she would trade it all to see her family again. She was saved, but never felt happy, she fell in love, but he vanished, promising to return. It's been 11 years since then, she was 16 soon to be married. He returned, he was the same, except he said he never saved her, as if it weren't enough, what happens when her past returns?
1. Chapter 1 The Very Begining

A Dark Knight

Chapter 1

The Very Beginning

X

All stories have a beginning, the beginning teaches you about the person your about to understand, their names, where they were born, and so on. You would expect a beginning to be light, full of enjoyment. My beginning was entirely different.

I wasn't sure of my age, my mother didn't tell me, and I doubt she ever will. But of course she told me to forget my beginning and live in the present, how was I to do that? I learned that it meant ' never bring up the past'.

But of course I have the free will to remember it.

It was aflame; my home. There were villagers being shot, stabbed, choked all around me. I was running, trying to find my mother, father. I was crying, all the little ones my age were nowhere to be seen, my caretaker was killed as I heard.

"Miss Mary is dead!" someone hollered.

My teacher.

"Mr. Joan is dead" another yelled.

The elder.

Everyone is dying from the hands of the most hated kingdom afar; Elsington. The kingdom was ruled by a greedy king named Marcus with his Queen Venomile, word was they had a son about my age, if not just a little older, who wants to follow in his father's footsteps.

I hid in numerous huts, but once they caught fire I would duck into another. The new dress y mother had sewn for me was completely ruined by now, the beautiful lace was torn in every direction, the shawl was long gone and my trail was tattered and seemed bruised from the ash and soot.

My face was tear stained and I know I had to look terrifying.

"Ms. Rose is dead"

Those words were enough to make me fall on my knees and stare at the rubble beneath me. Everything stopped in my world, and it was nothing but a blur, I knew soon after what I would hear, papa loves my mother to his last breath, he refuses to live without her, children or not.

"Mr. Rose is dead!" the voice was more choked

"The yeller is dead" I choked out softly.

I didn't dare move, not a muscle comprehended in my body. Fire threatened its way to me and I crawled between a barrel and a wagon of hay, holding my knees to my chest and whispering my mother's song to myself.

_Nothing is as dark as they seem, let the ray of hope shine though, the light will clear your fear and worries, there's nothing hope can't do…._

_Never fear the dark my dear, let the ray of hope shine through, underneath those frightened dreams, my dear its only you…_

_Never fear the dark my dear, let the ray of hope shine through…. Let the ray of hope shin through…._

My tears were silent as I sang and a hand reached for me. My eyes were blind from tears, but orbs of emerald greeted me. He gently pulled me out of my hiding place and cradled me like a newborn.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently

I shook my head, my mother told me it was not polite to shake my head. "No kind sir" I sniffed.

He chuckled, "such a lady" he smiled.

This man was dressed in fine clothing, medals hung at his heart and a shield atop his head, a word at his waist. His quills seemed in a mess but looked presentable, his emerald orbs were entrancing, I couldn't find myself looking away. His fur seemed black in the dark knight, but what was left of a dying fire was highlighting his true color of blue.

"Are you a knight of Elsington?" I asked

"No dear one, and nor a knight from this land, however I do work with your king from time to time" he said gently.

"Thank you for saving me sir" I said quietly

"Your very most welcome princess" he smiled

"Oh you are wrong sir, I'm not a princess" I corrected him.

"Oh?" he chuckled.

He walked towards a large white stallion and atop it was the king himself f my land; King James. I was placed again on my own two feet and I quickly curtsied the way my mother had taught me to. His Majesty smiled at me, and nodded. I stood up again and searched across from him. A small boy was there beside the horse, he was a little taller than me, but I couldn't see him, he was hiding behind a woman who wore fine lace of violet and gold, and a crown was atop her head, it seemed like a vine in gold and a single stone sat comfortably in the middle.

I curtsied to her and she smiled at me and then at my rescuer. I soon realized that villagers were being attended to and the fire was being put out. We won this war.

"My dear" the knight spoke to me

"Yes sir?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"What is you name?" he asked stooping to my level.

"Amy sir, Amelia Rose"

"Rose?" he asked, his expression grew sorrowful. "The goldsmiths 'daughter?"

"Yes sir" I choked out putting on a brave face.

He nodded and patted my shoulder and stood to speak to the king in a tongue I didn't quite understand. I was lifted once again and place honorably in front of the king on his noble steed. I was frightened at first but the kind Hedgehog king reassured me it was alright.

"Until we meet again Princess"

"Kind sir I am not a princess" I reminded the knight.

"Oh? I do think you are as of today" he smiled leading his lady and boy into the carriage to the far left. The boy stared at me, matching his fathers' eyes, I couldn't draw away until the king led his army towards the castle; my home.

"Your highness?" it squeaked.

"Yes" I asked blinking into reality.

"I have your breakfast"

"Of course, come in Lady Marie" I said polightly.

The large door to my much to large room was opened swiftly, a tan colored mouse maid entered, wearing her uniform of black and white ruffled dress and a cute bow tied onto one of her ears.

"Your Highness, I am honored to be called lady by you, but I am only a maid" she squeaked setting the tray on my bed table.

"My mother taught me to call a man that is older than me Sir, and a woman Lady" I smiled gently looking at the quiet mouse. " If I cannot call you that Lady Marie, you mustn't call me Your Highness"

"Amelia" she sighed.

"Marie?" I asked playfully

"What trouble you are" she smiled giving me a gentle hug. "Must we go through this every morning?"

"We must" I giggled releasing her.

She smiled warmly. "It's your favorite today" she gestured towards the tray. Atop it sat warm milk, a small pastry with a strawberry filling and a slice of coconut bread with tiny sausages. It brought me to tears, that such a mouse would bring what my mother used to cook for me. It was rare that I could get it here in the castle. Father banned anyone from reminding me of my past, he worries over me too much, being his only child.

~.~

Your probably wondering what happened to my older brother. He was found at my request whn I was the small village girl I still believe I am. He was sick from the ash and soot and lack of oxygen, he was dying. The moment his beautiful purple eyes met my jade ones, he smiled softly at me in his cot. I cried on his chest and he shushed me. He told me he knew mother and father were dead because of the yellers information. He said he refused to die without seeing me, and he had and he was happy he held on this long.

"Amy, I was told you're a princess as of today"

"I am! But if I am that means you're a prince!" I bawled.

He chuckled softly, a soft rattle came from his chest I didn't like. "Prince Amiel eh?"

"It sounds beautiful!" I cried

"Does it?" he smiled.

His fur was stained with the soot from the battle, but you could manage to see his true color of white/grey. He was a blessing to my mother as was I, both unique colors in the village as well as eyes.

"Can you sing mothers song for me?" he asked hoarsely, closing his eyes.

I nodded and sang for him, his lips curved upwards In a smile and I stroked his quills as he did mine. I sang until his breathing ceased and his heart slowed. Tears stung my eyes, and a whimper replaced the song, then a cry.

I had nothing left.

And that was my beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 To Be A Princess

**Chapter 2**

**To Be A Princess**

x

A few months after my brother had died, I had to be counseled, I took lessons, I memorized protocols. My teachers were of different species from A snooty dog to a timid mouse.

On my tenth birthday I attended my first ball. It was huge! There were Dukes and Duchess', young royals like myself. My mother Queen Julia fixed my hair herself and had a dress made for me. It wasn't like the one my deceased mother had made; this one was completely new and different. It was white strapped gown that flowed past my knees, golden trimmings, no not actual gold and a band around my waist of golden color. My hair was put in a simple up-do and they placed flat white and golden slippers on my feet.

The large room awaited my appearance, it was an official year or so after I came to the castle and I was to be crowned today my mother told me. The magnificent trumpets blared for attention and all eyes were cast at my image atop the staircase. The king took his Queen in hand and then mine with another. He was well dressed in formal attire, we all wore the same colours of White and gold apart from the King who wore a red cape along his broad shoulders. I was more than terrified to see so many unknown faces. I barely got down the stairs without falling over and the yeller announced:

"Their Majesties and Miss Amelia Rose" he said proudly.

The room was filled with a gentle applause as we took our bows and curtsies. The party began fully after that. Young Princesses surrounded me and chattered excitedly over me becoming a princess tonight, I had complements of my new gown and they marveled over my quill colour.

"I envy you Miss Rose" a princess said. She was an adorable bunny with soft fur of the colour cream. Her supposedly long ears were tied above her head with a darling little blue bow. She wore an orange dress that flowed past her knees and little blue ribbons at the bottom. She wore blue studs that matched her single pendant necklace with a blue stone.

"Please, call me Amy" I said polighly curtsing to her.

She giggled

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Your curtsy looks practiced" she said with a small smile.

"I suppose it is" I smiled.

The bunny introduced me to different princesses and princes that she knew well. I spotted my father at the corner of my eye, he caught my gaze and spoke to someone and gestured towards me.

"Cream" I said to the bunny

"Yes Amy?"

"I rhink my father is coming to me, I would love to introduce you as my new friend" I smiled

"Of course!" she said excitedly.

When we turned to face my father by his side was a well decorated young hedgehog of a plain colour of grey. He had striking blue eyes and his quills were tied in a ponytail.

"Amelia, this is Prince Elio" my father said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Elio said with a simple bow

"To you as well" I said quickly remembering my manners.

"Father, this is Cream the Rabbit" I said clutching Creams arm.

"A delight to see you again my dear" Father said with a warm smile. "Amelia your making friends I see, and a very good choice" he said proudly.

"Thank you" Cream and I said together, both of us burst into giggles when Elio cleared his throat.

"Can I speak with you Miss Rose?" he asked.

"Um, Cream will you be alright" I asked her.

She nodded "Ill be ok, I have a bone to pick with Miles anyway" she huffed

I giggled and hugged her. I took Elio's offered hand and allowed him to pull me towards the gardens.

It was dark out, except for the lanterns outside, the stars were at their best and the moon smiled down on the earth.

Elio looked silver in the moonlight, he was very handsome.

He motioned me to sit on the bench and joined me soon after.

"Amelia, I have marveled over you for some time" he said.

"Have you?" I asked in surprise

"Yes, as a son of a great King I know about your dreaded past. I admire your will to smile and your adaption to the royal life." He said looking straight at me.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Please, Amelia, I would be honored if you were to be my Queen once we reach of age."

"A-A proposal? I am only ten!" I exclaimed shooting to my feet.

"And I am twelve" he said getting up "I am only reserving you for myself"

"Reserve?! Am I a prize?! Or nothing but an item?!" I yelled. "Utter rubbish!" I said and turned on my heal and fumed my way back into the ball room.

**Elio**

"What a prize" I said as she fumed off. "Such a temper" I chuckled.

"Wow, the new princess refused ya?" a chuckle came

"What do you want pest?" I growled at the hedgehog "Eavesdropping is poor manners"

"Oh shut your hole, your just upset Pink princess refused you" he laughed

"I do ot find it amusing Knight"

"Oh for crying out loud just call me Sonic" he said stepping out the shadows.

"I have no idea how you got invited to this party" I huffed.

"Im good pals with the king" he shrugged heading inside.

"I wish you weren't" I spat.

**Amy**

The nerve of that guy!

"Father!" I said approaching him

"What's the matter Amelia?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who was that I was speaking to?"

"That is Prince Elio III , it is said that his father defeated many creaturs that threatened their country and was in time for his child's birth when he defeated the Three-headed dolgriffin" he said in wonder.

"He is rude and out of line!" I said not caring

"How so darling?"

"He proposed to me!" I said with a pout

"Oh?" Father said his eyes lighting up.

"Father I will not! I am only ten!" I said in argument.

"Yes but you will wed when you are sixteen or eighteen, the sooner the better, and for him to propose now it is splendid, I must find him" he said excusing himself from my protests.

"Father!" I yelled.

"Amelia I will not have this discussion with you, to be a princess you must follow the rules, and this is one of them, wheter you like it or not Elio will be your betrothed" he said walking siftly away.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes and I turned and held my head high striding towards cream.

The dances began, and I had many young princes asking to dance with me. A tall black hedgehog with red streaks greeted me.

"Pleased to meet you miss Rose" he said

"Call me Amy" I said with a curtsie.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Sure" I said taking his hand. He seemed older than me. His quills were neatly in a pny tail with a red ribbion around the end. His suit was back with golden pieces around it, a few medals hung proudly from his heart.

"How old are you today miss?" he asked

"A solid ten Mr….?"

"Shadow" he said smiling sweetly at me.

"And you?" I asked as he glided me gently across the floor.

"I am thirteen princess" he said.

"Oh? What an age!" I exclaimed

"Are you calling me old?" he asked playfully raising a brow.

"Maybe" I sad with a laugh.

The song soon ended and we took our bows. Shadow leaded me towards refreshments and we laughed and talked for a bit. He introduced me to a red enchinda and a silver hedgehog with bright yellow eyes.

"This is Sir Silver and Prince Knuckles" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you both" I said kindly.

They both bowed and said the same. Silver introduced me to a beautiful purple cat, she wore a breathtaking white gown and she kissed both my cheeks.

"Hello" she said sweetly

"Hello to you" I said with a smile.

"My name is Pincess Blaze" she said

"Blaze? What a unique name" I said in awe

"You should see why" Knuckles snorted.

"Why?" I asked the purple cat.

She smiled at me and opened her palm, she created a small ball of fire and shaped it into a blazing rose.

"Beautiful" I said in awe.

"Not if she's angry" Silver mumbled.

We both giggled and she kissed his cheek. "But you adore me darling" she said lovingly.

"You tow are betrothed?" I asked them.

Silver nodded with a goofy smile and Blaze clutched his arm. They seemed happy, I wonder….no! no way he was too forward. I said shaking my head.

I glanced around and saw Cream being led to the dance floor by Miles. I smiled; a blue figure caught my eye. I blinked and watched the hedgehog exchange a laugh with Princess Sally. I felt a little jealous, but I don't even know why. He seemed familiar but nothing rang a bell. His eyes seemed green, one of my favorite colours and he was dressed very nicely, and unique to the other princes. Hi quills were slicked back and he wore a cherry red suit with gold on his heart in a symbol I could hardly make out and white peeked under the cuffs of his shirt.

"Wo's that?" I asked

"That's Sonic" Knuckles said in disgust

"Is he horrid?" I asked keeping my eyes on him

"Not really, he just irritates me" Knuckled grumbled.

"I see" I said.

For the remainder of the night I eyed the hedgehog, he even spoke with father a few times. When everyone was leaving and happy birthdays were given t me as they left. I held my breath when I saw he and Sally walking arm in arm chatting. He stopped in front of me and gave me a stunning smile. My heart fluttered when he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Amy" he said gently

"T-thank You" I said pathetically. Sally however turned her nose and said nothing to me. She clutched to him again and pulled him outside.

X

A while after the guests left I was prepared for bed. I chose to take a breath of outside and I sat on my balcony. I stared in awe at the stars and inhaled deeply. A rustle startled me, and I glanced down at the garden below me. A dark figure glided swiftly and very quickly. It climbed a large tree and a figurine of a hedgehog registered in my mind. I stumbled backwards and he glanced back at me. Emerald orbs met my Jade ones and I froze, a white smile spread across his face and I backed away quickly, closing the door. I peeked at him and he chuckled. I blushed deeply and closed the door completely and hid under my sheets.

"Weird Hedgehog" I mumbled with a reddened face and a thumping heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here.**

**Is.**

**Chapter.**

**Three!**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting You**

~present Day~

"Prince Elio wishes to see you" Mari said taking my tray

"Ugh, him again, ever since we were children he's been so demanding" I huffed.

"He is your betrothed" she said shrugging

"To think I have to put up with him after our horrible encounter!" I fumed

"Miss Amy please calm down.." Mari said timidly

"I'd love to put my hammer right up his..

"Amy!" she squealed running into my room. I was suddenly attacked by a small bunny and I laughed.

"Hello Cream" I said embracing her.

"Happy Birthday!" she said excitedly.

"Thank you so much" I said giving her a small smile.

Cream sat up on my bed and then stood, she wore a cream dress with brown stitching of a flower at the end of the long gown. Her long ears cascaded down past her shoulders and she wore a simple chocolate brown teardrop necklace that brought out her rich brown eyes.

"Lord Tights-a lot is demanding your presence" she said sticking her chin in the air.

I giggled and responded. "Well then I should see his Tightness immediately, lord knows what might happen if I refuse to see him" I said sticking up my chin as well.

"I suspect another wedge in his undergarments" Mari squeaked.

The three of us burst into a fit of laughter, and after regaining myself I allowed Mari to get me ready to see my betrothed. I wore a white sleeveless gown and my hair was styled in a neat bun on my head, Mari placed a small tiara on my head and placed silver earrings in my ear with its matching naked necklace. I slipped into a pair of flat white shoes with silver designs at the toes and I headed downstairs into the garden.

"Why does he always meet you in the garden?" Cream asked popping a carrot cube in her mouth.

"He says it's the place where we met and it has significance to it" I said rolling my eyes in disgust.

Cream scoffed and said nothing more about it because Elio greeted us with a broad smile.

"Princess Rabbit" he said in his smooth voice.

"Sir Tight-Elio" she said with a mock smile.

I held back a giggle and bit my lip and curtsied to Elio.

"Amelia you look as stunning as ever" he said seductively.

"That's what they tell me Elio" I said plainly.

"Would you excuse us Miss Rabbit?" he asked

Cream gave me a look and I nodded, she popped another cube in her mouth and turned swiftly and walked away with her ears dangling behind her.

"Sit my doll" Elio said as he sat on the garden bench. I sat down and smoothed my skirt and folded my arms on my lap.

"Happy Birthday doll" he said and handed me a small box.

I gave him a small smile and opened it carefully. Inside the box sat a beautiful ring with a dark jewel in the middle. Elio smiled warmly and took the box away from me and knelt on one knee. My stomach began to knot and my head began to spin. This is what I was trying to avoid at all costs.

"Amelia-"

"No" I said firmly.

"*sigh* Amelia please let me finish"

"No, whatever you're going to ask me the answer is no" I said angrily.

"What if I was asking you to come to my castle?"

"No"

"If I were to ask you to take a walk with me?"

"No"

"If it were to ask you to marry me"

"No"

"*sigh* Why not doll?" he asked sitting on the bench in defeat.

"Because I don't love you" I reminded him.

"But I adore you" he said placing a hand on my own. "You amaze me everyday"

"Because I reject you?" I spat. "You're just upset you can't lift my gown" I said taking my hand away.

He flinched and I scoffed in disgust.

"What a waste" I said getting up abruptly. I excused myself and rushed towards the main ball room. There were blue and white and gold decorations being placed all over the ballroom. One of the maids smiled at me and offered me a sample of the fabric, I smiled and nodded in approval, she then scurried towards a pillar and tied the fabric into an adorable bow and turned to see my reaction. I held my hands together and beamed. This was all for me.

I frowned, it would be my last ball as a single princess, as a single girl…at 16. Sighed and glided around the ballroom and walked aimlessly to the library.

When I entered the massive library the interior took my breath away as it always did. The mahogany bookcases lined every inch of the walls filled with various collections of ancient books, fathers desk sat proudly in one corner and Mothers chair and knitting set sat near. The fireplace wasn't on since it was only used during the winter days which were a mere 3 months away. I ran a hand along the clean books and smiled at the different textures, a knock startled me and I spun to face my father smiling at me, I returned his warm smile and ran to hug him.

"Happy Birthday princess" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Thank You father" I said into his chest. "Father….about Elio..."

He inhaled deeply. "Amelia, you know your responsibility" he said holding me tighter. "You are to go to his castle after the guests have sung to you"

"Why.." I asked holding back tears.

"To become acquainted with his kingdoms ways, then you can return and sign a treaty with his kingdom so that there is no harm caused to our beloved home; and days after, your wedding." He said in a broken but firm tone. "This is my last night with you, please try to enjoy yourself." He said softly caressing my quills.

"I'll try" I promised.

"OH whoa, am I disturbing you?" a voice said.

Father only released me a little to turn his head to the voice. "Oh, Sonic no i was wishing my daughter a happy birthday" he said smiling back down at me. He wiped my watery eyes and let go of me completely and kissed the top of my head again.

"Amelia this is Sonic the Hedgehog, First Knight in the Lost Kingdom."

"A p-pleasure" I said quickly curtsying immediately to hide my red cheeks.

"Ya don't have to be so formal you know" he chuckled deeply.

"s-sorry, I was only being kind" I said looking at him. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with no hint of a tie, dress pants and white and black shoes. His quills were slicked back in the same style I first saw him in and his hands were in his pockets leaning against the door frame of the library.

"I know, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked smoothly"

"Yes, please." I said a little too excitedly. My father chuckled and glanced at Sonic, "We'll talk another time then" he said before leaving the room.

"Shall we my fair maiden?" Sonic asked sarcastically

I giggled and took his outstretched hand, blushing at the warmth we both seemed to share.

**Sonic**

She was beautiful, she was cute before when she was ten, but ..jeez. Amy looked amazing in her plain white gown; it was a refreshing break from all the large lake sized dresses these women wear today. Her quills were combed but a few strands stuck out carelessly falling to her shoulders. Her jade eyes were like glass, which meant she and her father shard a touching moment. I smiled when she began to ramble on and on about her ball and how she thought it wasn't necessary.

"Isn't sixteen a big number?" I asked

"I wish it wasn't, I have to go off after my birthday when I'd rather enjoy time with my friends"

I chuckled, this girl was refreshing for sure, my father was right about her.

"Thank you" she said suddenly

"What for?" I asked confused

"For, saving me that day, in the ruins…" she said quietly.

Oh….that.

"I don't know what you're talking about Amelia" I said doing my best to look confused.

Her head shot up and she looked hurt. "Wasn't it you? The knight? A good friend of fathers?"

"No, I am a knight however and I am a good friend to the king but I did not save you when you were young, besides, wouldn't I be a litter older by now?"

"I-I'm so sorry for mistaking you, I was being so familiar with you and you don't even know me and here I am rambling about myself and didn't even give you a chance to explain-"

I covered her lips….regretfully only with my hand and she looked at me embarrassed.

"S-Sorry" she said lamely.

I chuckled, "Its fine" I said calmly. She was something else for sure.

"Sonic!"

"Rodent!"

Amy and I both spun around to face two angry face, one to my former engagement and the other to the silver hedgehog. Amy froze in place and I gripped her arm since it was still in my own.

"Sally, Elio, Good Morning" I said seriously.

"I would appreciate, if you let go of my fiancée" Elio said seriously.

"Amy and I were having a decent conversation, its very rude to come and disturb us" I said mocking his posh accent.

He glared at me and Sally cleared her throat.

"What is it Sally?" I asked the hot tempered squirrel

"You were supposed to take me to the king to meet him formally Sonic" she said through her teeth.

"The king is busy at the moment, did you wish the princess happy birthday?" I asked motioning my free hand to Amy.

"N-No I didn't, *clears her throat* Happy Birthday Your Highness" she said icily.

"Thank you" Amy said shyly.

"Now if you'd excuse us?" I said and smirked at Elio.

I ushered Amy away from the fuming group and further down the garden by the lake. She beamed and immediately let my arm go. She ran across the field with her arms in the air, was she really pretending she could fly? I chuckled at the sight. A frown soon replaced my smile.

"She seems so oblivious of her power."

"Weeeee!"

Her squeal shook e out my trance as I laughed as she rolled down the small hill. Didn't she know she was wearing white?

I followed the bubbly girl in a jog and crouched down when I finally caught up to her.

"Had fun?" I chuckled

"Definitely" she smiled. "Sometimes I pretend I can fly into heaven, and give my brother, and my parents hugs and kisses….*sigh* ever since I first came here this place seems so like the village it scares me, but yet makes me feel so at home. I hate being in the castle all the time, its just rules rules rules!" she yelled folding her arms. "No doubt im gonna get an earful about rolling in the grass in white" she groaned

Yeah, definitely refreshing.

Suddenly her Jade eyes re-opened themselves, full of wonder.

"Beautiful.." I gasped

"h-huh?" her eyes met my own as she sat up.

"Your eyes, they…they're beautiful" I said clearing my throat.

A gentle breeze greeted us, blowing her stray quills in the wind, her eyes seemed as if they shimmered, I easily forgot my place and cupped her small face in my hands before enveloping her plump lips in mine. Startled she didn't respond, but it didn't take her long to respond. Her lips molded with mine, creating a sensation I never yet experienced. The way she moved swiftly against my lips was surprising and gentle. My disobedient hands moved from her face, sliding them to her neck, pulling her closer. I parted only a bit when she caught me by utter surprise, biting my lower lip and pulled me back into her sweet mouth. She was going to drive me crazy!

"Sonic…" she moaned.

A loud Cannon was sounded and we jerked away from each other at an unbelievable speed.

Her face was flushed a bright red and I wouldn't be surprised if I mirrored her facial expression.

"um that means that uh, my mother no maybe father?" she asked herself tring her best to dust of her skirt of her dress. "I have to prepare for tonight" she said and stumbled on her way towards her home.

All I could do was blink at her retreating figure and run a hand through my quills. If that cannon didn't sound…what would I have done?

Hell, I know what I would have done.

"That's no way to treat the descendant of a Goddess…" I laughed at myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A Feirce Birthday

xXAmyXx

Not caring how my dress would turn up, I rushed through the tall grass, the length of the grass tickled against my skin, making me smile just a bit. As I ran through the royal gardens, I made sure not to bump into any guards on my way inside. Finally reaching the safety of the private hall, I slumped onto my knees, panting like a dog.

"Geez…" I panted. I touched my lips gently and I felt a warm heat creep to my face again.

_What was that? Wait isn't he invited to the party? What would I do when I see him, or rather, what would he do when he saw me?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud clang and a horrified gasp. One of mother's maids; an orange cat, placed her hands over her mouth her grey eyes in horror. She rushed over to me, her blue and black ruffled uniform dress shuffling as she ran. Being a Queen's maid the uniform was black and blue, since my mother loved the color.

"Oh my!, Princess are you alright?!" she said trying to get me on my feet.

"Im cool" I reassured her.

She blinked. Damnit.

"I'm quite alright Martha" I corrected myself.

The stout maid didn't seem to buy my statement at all she just grazed her curious eyes all over my ruined dress.

"Oh! Look at your new dress! It's beyond filthy! And your hair oh! What a disaster" she ';complained while ushering me to my bathroom. Without much of a say, I was being pushed back into my quarters, a sigh escaping my tight throat. When will I ever be rid of this hassle?

Minutes later I found myself soaking in a lavish tub of water and rose-scented shampoo. Of course they'd put petals in the warm bath. I loved roses, ever since I was a young girl, something fascinated me how'd they grow so beautiful only to die so soon, before blooming again, as if they had revived to say hello again; their fresh aroma greeting me each time.

Martha had left me in privacy at my request. I slid beneath the sweet-smelling bubbles before I returned to the surface of the large tub, only to throw my head back, resting my neck on the padded rim. The soft glow of the setting sun had peeked through the stained glass window that had portrayed a single rose upon my request. It was much nicer than the hanging of a man, up to this day; I wondered who would have that kind of window in a woman's bathroom? Bringing my hand to meet the faint light that the large arched window provided, I allowed the water to run down my arm, the warm reddish colour from the rose had tuned my hand a darker shade of pink that made me smile. Another tired sigh escaped my lips, my mind wandering on my birthday party; the guests have arrived by now no doubt. As read in my book of palace behavior, I was allowed to appear three hours after my guests have arrived, giving them a chance to meet with one another. A certain hedgehog popped into mind and I shrunk lower into the comforting bath. My lips felt as if someone had run a feather across my lips, the way they tingled.

_What was that all about..? _"Why did he kiss me, so slowly, as if he was telling me something?"

I sunk deeper into the calming bath wetting the roots of my tied up quills. I was considering lying flat beneath the surface before a knock brought me out of my mind and I answered. "Yes?"

"Your dress has arrived my lady, it is almost time for your party" a soft voice said from the other end of the door.

_Great. In a mere few hours, im going to become someone's property._ I thought bitterly.

_I won't be able to see my father all that often, and God knows Elio won't wait until I'm eighteen to bare a babe for him. The thought alone makes me quiver. _

"Fine. Thank You for notifying me" I said dismissing the maid.

I released a sigh and stood boldly from the tub, taking the small shower head to rinse the sweet-smelling oil form my skin. I wrapped my body in a comfortable white towel and dried my hair on my own. After it fluffed marvelously I grinned from ear to ear.

"I look like a puppy!" I squealed in delight.

"Amelia" a kind voice said after knocking.

"What is it Maria?" I called after the mouse.

"Is it alright for me to come in?"

"Of course, look at this I look like the cutest puppy ever!" I squealed.

"Miss you're a hedgehog stop pretending will you?" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat comfortably into the soft chair that faced the bathroom mirror.

Maria began teasing my hair and jelling her hands making my hair tingle with the cool substance. She continued to tease it and I smiled when she put the curling iron to my hair. She curled my edges making my hair curve underway, giving my face an adorable lift. She began pinning the back of my new curls, allowing the front to fall freely at either side of my face.

"Make-up?" she asked showing me the small containers in her hand.

"Just a little, I don't want to look like Madam Flora" I joked.

Maria laughed and nodded her head in understanding, setting to work on my face.

Madam Flora was a white goose, even for her feather colours, she tends to stain her face with a pot-full of makeup, and in my opinion, she looks as if a bucket of paint was thrown on her face daily.

After my light application of make-up, I placed millions of kisses on Maris face, giving my thanks.

"Amelia!" she squealed, laughing at my affection. "You're going to mess up your face!" she laughed pushing me off.

"But I loooovvvee youuuu" I teased hugging her close. Never have I felt close to anyone in this palace more than Maria, she paid more attention to me than the queen had, and I often wondered why her husband was so nice to me whereas she seemed more of a disciplined teacher of mine.

"Come on, let's get you in your dress." She said shaking her head.

Maria helped me into the mass of fabric that had been laid out on my massive bed, its angelic blue took my breath away, whilst the golden edges made my eyes shimmer. The empire-styled waist hugged my developing curves impressively, whilst the cloth from the waist down, opened into a light puff. It tickled my knees on its way down, and then kissed my toes, hiding them completely.

"It's beautiful" I gasped, looking into the mirror.

"It's not the dress though, I've seen beautiful dresses on hideous people, making the entire ensemble look off" Mari said fixing a decorated band on my head.

"You're awful" I laughed.

"There" she said with a satisfied grin. "And I'm not the least bit awful, im just stating the facts here"

"Maria you work wonders I swear" I smiled, gliding around my room. The dress swept the floor lightly as if only kissing it with its soft fabric.

"So you tell me Amy"

I glanced at her, leaving her behind brought a pang to my heart, making me hate Elio even more. For him to have my father push me towards him, noticing his desperate plea to join forces with a stronger kingdom; one that would protect his beloved village from any harm. I wrapped my arms around the small maid and inhaled her clean fabric-like scent. Simple things like this would make me huddle over in tears.

I didn't blame my father one bit to what he was doing; I just wish the circumstances were much different than the present. Elio hadn't been a very loyal 'betrothed' or so to speak, the man was eighteen by now for Christ's sake! Of course word would reach me; that he'd been to many houses bedding different women, to think, I have no choice but to share a bed with that scum!

"Are you ready?" she squeaked, smoothing the skirts of the stunning gown.

"I want to thank you, Maria" I said holding back tears, that had been threatening to fall since I opened my eyes this morning, how fast the time flew…

"Whatever for Amy?" she asked genially surprised at my gratitude.

"For taking care of me, listening to my issues, putting up with my crabby, arrogant behavior. But most of all, for being the mother and friend I never had" I smiled

Maria's eyes gleamed under the light of my lamps, a tear escaping both of her chocolate brown eyes. "How I'll Miss you!" she exclaimed, throwing proper manners out the window, embracing me in a warm hug.

Of course I wrapped my arms around her, taking both of us down to the warm, carpeted floor. By the time our tears had finished shedding, I knew I had little time to make my appearance. We stood moments later and laughed at each other's faces, after cleaning each other up, she smoothed the skirts of the gown one last time and encouraged me out of the room. I reached for the handle hesitantly, knowing once I step out into this hall, whatever I do or say, will be my fate, and everyone's history. I turned the cool handle and opened the door, my lead was standing there looking at me in awe, and I gave him a gentle smile of thanks.

I glanced back at the darling mouse, who was crying once again, waving slightly. Maria always cred in a silly way; her eyes would be closed tightly, tears running down her small face, and she would be biting her lip so hard, it seemed it would fall off in her antics, quivering beneath her teeth. I bit my lower lip with mock force before waving and disappearing behind the door, never to see her again. She was to pack my bags, and have them carried into an awaiting carriage….Elio's carriage. I linked arms with the well-dressed lead, the smooth white fabric giving me comfort.

"Your stunning this evening Lady Rose" he said politely, leading me to the large stairway.

"Your just as Sticking Samson" I replied, gripping his arm as we approached closer.

He choked up and smiled crookedly, he knew I wasn't going to take his compliment, he was far more stunning than anyone she'd ever met in the palace. Tall, lean, and kind. He always walked with confidence resting upon his shoulders. As my bodyguard, he felt honored to be chosen that day in the great hall, where I was to choose my servants. Something about him reminded me of my kind father, who would do anything to save the woman he loved.

"Your presence will be greatly missed Your Highness" he said his tone dimming

"I will miss all of you" I responded sadly, as he reached the heavy red curtain hiding our presence from the guests below.

"Will you walk alone, or shall I accompany you" he asked, not yet letting go of my hand.

"Follow behind once I've descended" I ordered, straightening my back and lifting my chin. "Let's get this over with shall we?" I asked giving him a shaky smile.

"As you wish" he bowed slightly and smiled, his kind teal coloured orbs whishing me the best of luck. I nodded and nodded at the announcer. Two servants tugged against the rope as two of the trumpeters sounded, grabbing everyone's attention. As the first spill of light washed over me, I resisted the urge to lift my arm to the glare, remembering to have my eyes closed before my name had been called.

"The Honorable Birthday Girl, Lady Amelia Rose!" The announcer yelled across the hollow ballroom. Did I say my tenth birthday ball was packed, my bad, this put it to shame by far, hell I couldn't see the floor! I opened my eyes, glancing around the large room, a million pair of eyes darted towards me, some inviting and others raging with jealousy or hatred.

Let them hate, this was my last night here, if they despised me so much why had they bothered to come? I descended the long stairway as the room applauded my arrival a smile plastered on my face, in my peripheral vision I saw Samson descending behind me. My nerves died down a bit, knowing I would not neccecerily be the center of attention, why wouldn't they acknowledge the handsome grey bird, just because he possessed no title? The thought made my stomach churn at the large sum of fake people here, how I wished to be a princess all my life as a child, but know that I have….im aching to return to a normal village girl who would be home watching all of this on television.

Gave a small wave at the guests once I touched the cream coloured marble, raising another round of applause. Good, now I'm an obedient little princess for them all, accepting my fate so that they may bathe in the riches of my sorrow.

The ball continued, as if I hadn't interrupted at all, and I looked for my parents, Sam on my heels. Father had requested him to stay close by, knowing someone would sneak in here and capture me, or maybe worse..

I shook my head and wedged myself between the sea of people accepting 'Happy Birthday's' all around. When I found his aging brown fur my face beamed.

"Father!" I waved to him

He tuned and a smile found his lips. I ran towards him, slamming into his chest. Tonight is the last night with my father and I will not waste it.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

"You should dance with your fiancée before I can, so I can tell you farewell" he said nudging his head at Elio. Embarrassed, I glanced at the hedgehog; his silver-like quills were set free, and were oddly curled. His eyes were fixed on me, making me uncomfortable immediately. His dark blue trousers seemed to be sucking the life out of his legs, his grey coat obviously too large for him. What in God's name was he wearing? I must dance with this. I know Elio o be fashionable, so I was startled at his attire.

"This coat belongs to my father, he's passing the kingdom down to me" he said proudly tugging at his oversized jacket. "The moment we wed, the moment I have my own kingdom, he is old after all" he said reaching his hand out to me. "You look exquisite this evening doll, Happy Birthday" he said boldly hugging me.

"T-thank you" I stuttered surprised at his boldness. I removed myself quickly, feeling out of place in his lanky arms. "However, I would like to dance with my father first, and before I leave tonight" I said seriously, hooking my arm in my fathers. Elio's lips tightened in a hard line and simply nodded, taking notice of the group of women nearby.

"That was quick" I muttered to myself.

MY father heaved a sigh and led me towards the middle of the room. I didn't sought out his wife, I didn't have to know she would miss my birthday, I never knew why she shut me out, what had I done to her? The thought slipped my mind as a blue hedgehog popped around a sea of bodies, immediately locking his gaze with mine. I swallowed sharply, and snapped my head back to the amused glance of my fathers kind light green eyes.

"Y-Yes?" I asked resting my head on his chest, him being much taller than me.

"You've taken a liking to my old friend have you?" he smiled. He didn't seem the least bit upset.

"Is that alright?" I asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong with it Amy" he said seriously. "I just wish I could give you to someone I trust"

"You don't trust Elio?" I asked, where was this coming from?

"I do, not enough, but I do. I know little of his father, only knowing he bathes in riches, and it's my duty to marry you off, to form an allegiance between both countries, in case Elsington decides to ambush us without notice."

"I know father" I sighed as he slowly glided me across the floor.

"Also" he said seriously, his tone making me look at him in worry. "The man standing there" he whispered pointing with his chin. He spun me around giving me a chance to look at the suspicious figure, before reeling me back in. "The crest on his heart is of Elsington, and he's talking with Elio intently" he said his body tense, but his movements calm. I glanced around the room in panic. Elsington was here? At my party? Why? We've done nothing to them for years! Another man with the similar uniform stood nearby, and another….and another.

"Father…" I gasped.

"I signaled Sonic and the others" he assure me. His voice was tight, fearful.

"Amelia listen to me carefully" he said choking.

"Father?"

"You need to make it to the gate, I will release you, and they will follow, I'll send Sam after you and the others as well, you need to get Elio, they may be targeting him as well, he knows nothing of the crest."

_Save the scum? _ I made a face.

"Amy, please do not put hatred on him now, you both need to get to Elsie"

"Even the kingdom sound pathetic" I said gasping for air, trying to keep a collected conversation while he twirled me among the many other couples who had engaged in a dance.

"I'm glad I was your first and final dance sweetheart" he aid kissing my forehead, making us stop swirling along the floor. I felt a sting in my eyes, warning me tears were about to fall.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Princess I love you" he said simply holding me close. "I'll be fine"

He was lying, he was the king, and he would not run away, he would defend his kingdom until his last breath.

He gently pushed me away giving me a smile.

"Lady Penny!" he boomed, dismissing me, slightly pushing me towards Elio. I sauntered away and head him ask her to take her family to the dining room. It was no doubt for safety. But before I could pull Elio away from the dark man a shot had fired.

Screams filled the air as guests bustled around the ballroom frantically. I wasted no time in grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the back gate.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise

"Hurry! Where is your carriage?" I asked lading him to the back, away from the chaos. MY heart beat hard against my ribcage, holding Elio and my skirts was no easy task. He didn't answer, instead he whisked me off of my feet and hustled towards the gates. A patter on the marble indicated someone was following us. I glance behind Elios bony shoulder, giving him credit for lifting me along with the weight of the fabric of my dress. Relief washed through me as Sam made his way out of the shadows, hot on our tail.

"Sam!" I called joyfully.

"Stay calm Your Highness" he said his gaze landing on Elio.

"No one is behind us?" I asked.

He didn't answer; instead he tried to grab me from Elio. Elio pushed harder and made his way to the gates. The dark of the sky came into view, as did many…many balls of fire hurdling into the palace walls. A shriek escaped my lips watching my new home being burnt like this. This was Elsington's doing? All for a single girl?! A bright red carriage was awaiting, a guard of similarity to the one Elio was talking to and three more. One at the door holding it open, another with a weapon; a weapon aimed at Sam.

"Sam duck!" I screamed as I shoved my shoulder into Elios shoulder throwing him back, just as the bullet fired, Sam and Elio had dodged the shot. Sam wasted no time in getting to his feet, taking me from Elio. He spread his magnificent wings taking off in the opposite direction.

"Sam? Whatever is the matter? Wasn't I to go with Elio?" I asked.

"Change of plan, he's with the enemy" he said wincing.

I peered behind his back noticing he'd been bleeding. He god shot. Another fire ball flung itself inwards, startling both Sam and myself. Sam jerked backwards before yelling in pain; an arrow pierced through his wing, dropping me midair. I shrieked, falling helplessly to the ground, watching him dive towards me, determination on his face. Another shot had fired and I half expected to be dead, when I notice the teal in Sam's eyes had tuned a frightening grey.

"Sam?!" I screamed before bracing for impact. I landed hard into someone's solid frame, glancing up I met red eyes. Frozen in fear the guard gruffed and spoke harshly.

"You're not escaping that easily" he growled, sprinting back towards the carriage. I watched as they had left Sam's body to slam into the ground with a heart shattering **'THUD!**'

"Sam!" I screamed. His body lay unmoving, making my heart plummet.

"Here" my warden said to another, before chucking me towards another guard, who threw me into the carriage, Elio awaiting me, a smug grin on his face.

"Hiya!" I heard as the whip cracked through the air, demanding the horses to move. The carriage gave a sudden jerk, forcing me back into the plush seats.

"Off!" I gasped as my back hit the wooden back of the carriage.

"Finally" I heard Elio whisper, shrugging off his coat.

"Get away from me!" I yelled slapping him with no remorse.

His head faced the opposite direction a smirk forming his lips. Before I could process anything, his hand connected with the side of my face, sending me to the hard carriage floor.

During the ruckus, my pins had fallen from my hair, making the curly mass, fall past my shoulders and to the floor, I glanced at him in horror, ignoring the scorching pain from my left cheek.

"Behave and you wont get another" he smiled, releasing his hair from the rubber band. Without it, the silver, mass of his hair immediately spiked around his head. I found that even though we were being thrashed around In the car of the carriage, he was…undressing himself?

"Are you insane?!" I hollered, escaping to the farther end of the carriage.

"Some say so" he said licking his lips.

My stomach churned at the sight of it, I had to fight the urge not to loose it. A searing blaze flew past the carriage, craning my neck past the castle, it was on fire! My home was on fire!

"Elio how could you?!" I bawled.

His hand enclosed around my neck, making me cower under his hard gaze. "Power" he simply said kissing me hard on the mouth, tearing at my new dress.

My mind replayed the destruction of the village, how my new dress had been destroyed. I pushed with all I had crying, begging him to stop. When my mouth tore once again from his I cried out the only name that I felt comfortable with.

"SONIC!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Run

**Authors Note:**

_**Its Firecracker Friday! ( As mentioned in my bio) This is the second story I chose to write a chapter for and ive got to say it made me a bit emotional to write it. I'm oh so sorry for not updating like a madwoman, but I never neglect my stories for too long, so as promised, heres another chapter for A Dark Knight, and know after this chapter, there's gonna be some serious SonAmy, ShadAmy action going on.**_

_**Mostly SonAmy though heheheheehe ENJOY!**_

...

**Chapter Five**

**Run.**

"**SONIC!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs.

A sharp blow struck the side of my face once again, sending me into the wall of the carriage at the force of it. I let out a yelp of pain and held the area he hit me and shivered in fear like a coward.

"Shut up you little wrench!" Elio said latching onto my throat again. The hands I once thought had been soft and lady-like, seemed rough and dangerous as he continued to crush my only source of air.

I choked under his steel grip, clawing at his hands for me to be free. What was wrong with this guy?!

"What is wrong with you?!" I managed to cough out.

"You've rejected me long enough princess, I will have my way with you, whether you're willing or not!" he growled taking a strong bite of my neck. His sharp fangs dug into my soft flesh breaking a scream from my trapped throat.

"STOP PLEASE!" I begged, fresh tears running down my face. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

His face returned within my eyesight, blood staining his toothy grin. I watched in horror as he licked his lips full of my cherry red blood and released another string of tears. "Elio why?" I asked.

"The sooner you are with babe* for me, the sooner I can take over that wretched Kingdom in honor of my father's death" he said in a victorious manner.

**_*( "Babe" means baby; 'As soon as you're pregnant with my child)_**

"You said he was old! What honor would you bring to Elsie for kidnapping?"

His grin intensified and he captured my lips into another forced kiss. I could taste the rust in the blod he recently took into his mouth and had a strong urge to throw up right there. "My father died in the war he fought in attempt to capture you beloved home", he said trying to steady both of us from the rough driving of the carriage. It seemed like ages now that I've been in this damned thing.

"No…" I gasped in horror. I felt my heart plummet at his cocky smile; already confirming his Father's actions years ago.

"Oh, yes princess…I am Prince Elston III, ruler of Elsignton. And you my delicate flower..." he smiled taking a good fistful of my tangled hair and inhaled deeply. "Will be my Queen" he finished, releasing the breath he took in. His hot breath seemed to sear at my skin, and my body refused to move, now that it had been beaten up pretty badly. On the verge of giving up, there was a loud THUD on the side of the carriage, making it wobble more than it already was.

"In what century?" a familiar voice said.

Both of us snapped our attention to the window and my smile returned when I saw Shadow holding on to the thrashing vehicle, a smug smile on his face.

"Shadow!" I said in glee

"Hold tight Princess" he warned before disappearing. Elio…or should I say 'Elston', shot me a glare before calling out to his guards to get rid of Shadow. When nothing happened, he stood from his crouch and grumbled something incoherent only to be knocked back down after a harsh jolt of the moving cab. In an instant, the cab tilted unexpectedly to its left side horizontally, causing us both to tumble throughout the round space and as the door came into view, I was launched through the now wide open space and onto the hard dirt. Whilst Elston wasn't so lucky; he continued to tumble with the large carriage, and the horses, now seeing their opportunity to freedom, rode off without a care in the world.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I dragged along the hard floor. I removed my face from the dirt, spitting out a few pebbles. I did my best to stand and glanced back at the distant burning castle. We came such a long way… the ocean that surrounded the kingdom was reflecting the angry flames that danced as they ate away at my home, both village and castle…all those people…all those innocent people are suffering because of me. I could barely stand now, fresh tears running down my bruised face, the salt stinging them, making my tears fall heavier. I looked at my dress; perfectly ruined, my arms looked pale in the moonlight, my shoes had been lost in the chaos and the rough dirt stung the bruises on my feet. This is so familiar…my past is coming back to haunt me…all because I wanted to be a princess.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled. I glanced behind of me and I didn't register anything, before being scooped up in his arms.

"How did you…find me" I gasped, clutching to his chest.

"Sonic sent me" he explained, helping me onto his horse. That explains how fast he caught up to the carriage.

"Where's Eslton?" I asked numbly, trying to hold on to the horse's neck. He was midnight black, his mane a beautiful steel grey and soft to the touch.

"Who?" he asked after mounting his large steed.

"Elio, his real name's Elston…Prince of Elsington" I coughed…I felt…light headed? From the experience I just had t the way Shadow smelled felt nauseating. His horse was picking up speed as we spoke, and the sight of his wounds bled onto my already torn gloves...

"Crap, the bastard's getting up" he said taking off immediately in another direction. We weren't facing the castle, nor were we going past Elston's carriage, Shadow took another dirt path that, seemed to flash before my eyes at the speed of the black horse. I was almost positive no one could spot Shadow on his horse, if it wasn't for my obvious fur color and dress. However, now that I think on it; someone mentioned to me at a party my parents hosted a few months back, that they did in fact called Shadow the "Dark Knight."

"Where…?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm taking you to Sonic" he explained simply

I only nodded, the movement of the horse making me nauseas with all the movement I've been doing all night.

It wasn't long until he stopped that we heard a pistol fire. My eyes shot open at the sight of the silver hedgehog riding his dismantled horse at a horrifying speed towards us.

"Come on" Shadow said lifting me down suddenly. "Here she is, get out of here now" Shadow said before effortlessly dropping me into a dark, steep hole.

_Is he mad?! _I thought to myself in panic.

I screamed on my way down the dark tunnel, no doubt making a mess on my backside as I slid against the dirt wall of the hole. Before I could process where this might take me, another strong pair of arms held me sturdily. I willed myself to open my tightly closed eyes, to witness emerald green orbs smiling at my startled face.

"Hello again Your Majesty" Sonic smiled at me, a white, toothy arrogant grin...but his none the less.

"H-hello" I gulped gripping his battered shirt.

"Let's get outa here huh?" he said calmly.

"Where to?" I asked nervously as he began to walk the dimly lit tunnel.

"Somewhere safe" he promised.

I nodded as he held me in his arms and walked through the lit passageway. A few moments into his walk, I heard the unmistakable sound off of a pistol and then a loud rumble that shook the entire tunnel, but Sonic continued his brisk walk picking up his paste a notch. I held to him tightly, thinking the worst.

"Shadow's fine" he finally said

"Is he?" I said in a quiet hush I wasn't sure he would hear me.

"If he hasn't killed him, then he definitely had a good fight to run him off of you…for now"

"A-and the rumbling?"

"He caved us in here before Elston could figure out where you disappeared to. It's an old escape tunnel and retreat."

"From earlier wars?" I asked.

"Precisely, if you've been studying your History, you'd know when this was built"

As I studied the different markings sketched into the wall I easily recognized the signatures, notes and prayers that had been resting in the tunnel for centuries.

" This is Mother Martha; it was dug by our ancestors in 1356 when the Emmitant Empire threatened to steal the women and young girls out of each household if we didn't offer them all of our treasures."

"So you do know your history hm?" he chuckled.

"It's my favorite lesson" I admitted

"Please, continue" he said warmly "It would be nice to know more of this place while we walk"

"You mean while YOU walk" I giggled before slipping myself free from his arms.

"Oh! What a relief!" he exclaimed flaring his arms around.

"Humph, I would think I wasn't the least bit as heavy as your implying Sir Hedgehog"

"You caught me" he grinned.

"Before they could arrive to the kingdom, the men of the country dug out this retreat cave and filled it with all the harvests for the season and stored them within the cave as well as the treasures we possessed. The day before arrival, they snuck the women and young children in Mother Martha so that if they lost the war, the enemy wouldn't have gotten their hands on their women and treasure."

"What about the young boys?"

"They were also put here so that they could 'guard' the women. The cave bonded enemies within the kingdom together, creating love and friendship just as a mother would raise her child, hence why it was called Mother Martha"

"Why Martha though" he asked

"Martha was one of the first women of the village to lead the Kings army into war and was a mother of six. It was for good luck." I smiled running my hands against the walls.

"This is your first time down here then?"

"It is" I sighed.

"Then we might get lost down here"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning to face him.

"Shadow forgot to give me a map."

"Are you kidding me?!" I gasped in fright.

"Nah I'm just messing with you flower" he chuckled before pulling out a tarnished piece of paper from his pockets. "We wont be in here long according to this, we'll find an inn to rest at and get cleaned up, after that we can continue on." he thought aloud.

"Continue on? Where exactly are we journeying to?"

"A sacred place, somewhere I can start over...so that we could start over" he said glancing at me.

My face flushed and I swallowed the thoughts running through my wrecked brain. Was he saying that there's nothing more for me here at this kingdom? Am I stripped of my title?

"You're still known as the Princess, and you still are. But if you stay here Elston will come back for you and do damage all over again. those who we helped should be able to start over on their own, create a small village for themselves and this will only go down in history as the last castle to fall under Elsingtons name."

"Sounds bittersweet" I admitted.

"Nothing you can do about it, if you rather keep your life."

"He wasn't after my life, more over trying to create one with me by force" I choked.

Sonic freeze in his tracks before balling his fists tightly. "He touched you?" he whispered.

"T-touched me? more or less...enough to leave me traumatized.." I shivered holding on to myself, I could feel the sting behind my eyes threatening to release tears again. Warm arms draped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his chest while I sobbed, we slowly collapsed onto the floor with me clinging on to his dirtied white crisp shit and him whispering comforting words in my ears.

"Papa!' I screamed into his chest.

I've lost both father figures in my life, I lost my mother...and my brother, why am I the target? Why am I being punished when all I've done was be good?

Why am I still alive...all I ever did...was run.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When was the last time I touched this beauty? No worries, inspiration has struck once again so you can look out for more chapters on this loveable story!**

**Enjoy!**

****Chapter Six****

**_"Papa!"_** she wailed. Her voice echoed throughout the dark cave, sending a shaky feeling throughout my body, her hot tears were streaming as if she was planning on flooding a river any moment. I held her though, with no hesitation I held her close to me, muttering comforting words I've never said to a weeping woman, since I hate seeing women cry. It always made me feel uneasy as if I were the cause of the pain and could do nothing about it because the damage had already been done.

"It should have been me" she coughed.

"No" I croaked. "Don't say that"

"Why the hell not?!" she accused whilst picking up her head, showing her tear stained face had only made me feel worse.

"Because..."

"Because?" she sniffed accusingly

"You're the last heir who can carry on his Majesty's legacy" I tried.

"Legacy? I want even his child! I don't carry his last name either, and I was soon to be married to that...that...**_thing!_** And he was an imposter! Just as I am" she cried.

"Imposter? You were welcomed into the castle princess"

"Don't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't call me what I'm not."

"Then I would be lying to your face now wouldn't I?"

She replaced her head on my chest in defeat, releasing an exhausted exhale. "I suppose so" she agreed. "I don't feel even the slightest bit of happiness of it though"

I released a small chuckle at that. "Not many royals do"

"Does that include you Sir Hedgehog?"

"Sonic"

"Hm?" she shifted slightly and my arms automatically tightened around her as my fangs came down sharply at my lower lip.

_Holy Christ._

Despite my efforts at comforting her, I couldn't help but notice that she felt too damn good in my arms. Her delicate body pressing into mine, with my arms draped innocently over the curve of her hip, although the dress was separating us, her body still had a raging effect on mine.

"Sir Hedgehog? Are you alright?" she asked lifting her head once more, her full lips slightly agape and her jade green eyes danced with the flames that lit the cave.

Then, I stopped thinking altogether.

When Amy opened her mouth to ask her innocent question again, I pulled her closer to my, brining my lips down on hers for the second time. The crackle of the fire and the echoing drips from the caves ceiling seemed to fade out like magic, s if they were the only things that existed.

_**Magic.**_ He thought, she must have cast a spell on him without knowing it. Even as he was the aggressor, he couldn't find the will to pull back and utter an excuse.

The caress deepened between them and my lips parted her soft ones sending thrills throughout my body, and by the way she was shacking, I could tell that she felt it too.

**Amy**

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was marveling the new feelings, since his kiss was nothing like the ones that Elio stole from me. My mind and body were overwhelmed by the way Sir Hedgehog's mouth claimed mine as if he were here to take her forever. His touch was rough yet gentle, as I he was ravishing me, and believe you me, I am not complaining one bit. His kiss was like a potion-it made my body melt and I felt my consciousness slipping away from me slowly, as my hands tangled in his quills, tugging on them slightly earning me a deep warning growl of pleasure. **_That_**, set my body on fire. His tongue soon invaded my mouth granting me yet another new experience, he tasted like the sweet wine that he must have dunk earlier, but tasted sweeter, maybe because I haven't drank it before, it was both shocking and wonderful. I leaned into him, as if surrendering my body willingly now, and I was. My head swarmed at the feeling of his hard body pressing into me, molding with me...his hand began to wander to my lower back, since my shawl was destroyed, his warm hands left a heated trail on its way down, before cupping my bottom and squeezing me into him, his breath drew inwards at the same moment.

**Sonic**

A soft moan escaped her throat and that brought me back into reality.

I dropped my hands and tore my mouth away from hers. What the hell was I doing? Seducing an innocent girl, taking advantage of her grief and loneliness, her vulnerability. Putting her trust for him on the line so quickly, even though they barely know each other. The king may be comfortable with him, but certainly not with his precious gem, and he was dead….**Dead**. He might as well curse the man's name while he was at it. He wasn't that kind of man,-he'd always prided himself on being cool and logical never to be won over by his raging emotions.

No he was a gentleman, seeing her innocent features after he had devoured her lips just made him tempted to do it again, he was glad he had that effect on her, but that didn't change the fact that he was thoroughly disgusted with himself for not courting her properly.

**Amy**

I sat there, staring dazedly at him, his shocked featured barely registered, then a quick wave of grief and disgust washed over his handsome features, then his lips began to move.

"You're Highness" he repeated.

"Hm?" I asked, not quite finding her my voice yet.

"I said I was sorry" he said looking every ounce of serious.

"Sorry?" I asked dumbly. I'm not the least bit sorry about that exchange. She's never experienced something, or rather someone, who could make her feel that way, other than that boy who was staring at her that day…

"Wait, you're sorry?" I repeated.

"Well, not sorry exactly," he said in an unfamiliar rough voice. It was as if he was just fumbling his words, to try and reach the right conclusion. "It's just that.. I shouldn't have done that… ya know, taken advantage of you like that. Not that I didn't want to-oh bloody hell!" he rose abruptly, grabbing her shoulders and making me rise with him, still firmly holding my shoulders his emerald orbs pierced mine as he held me at arm's length looking very angry all of a sudden.

"You're a proper young woman; a princess for that matter, and I have a responsibility to get you to safety, just as I found you, and that is **it**. I wouldn't have to bother with you again! He yelled.

I stood there dumbstruck, then his eyes began to smolder, his grip more comforting, but I had felt his words, I felt them to the heart, it was…painful, and another pang of loss and grief washed through my body, extinguishing the flames as if they were nonexistent, I felt cold now, and his touch was not welcoming. I shrugged his arms off and wiped whatever remained of my tears. I ripped the remaining length of my dress to my knees, grunting and growling throughout the process and snatched a ribbon from the scrapes and tied my quills upwards, out of my face. I grabbed a torch from the cold wall and stuck my head high in the air.

"We should get going then" I barked out, before leading the way based on my knowledge of the history lessons I went through to travel to the nearest village that would most likely be safe, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been some time now hasn't it? Welp, im really loaded with work and cant post as often but as usual im always writing, and I thought you guys should have another chapter before I head into finals…I may post a second one again today so…look out! **

**Chapter 7**

"How much further?"

I rubbed my dry, burning eyes and glanced before me. Sonic was sitting perfectly straight with his eyes fixed on the road ahead. His hand was wound tightly in the ropes that were attached to the Hay wagon we were traveling in. My face flushed, both with embarrassment and anger from our last exchange.

A tug on my dress brought me out of my thoughts as I looked into the faces of four orphaned children.

"I'm sorry?" I asked the one who had pulled for my attention. He was a small fox, a beautiful red one at that. Hi wide orbs spoke pure mischief, but right now, they were heavy with sadness.

"How much farther are we going?" he asked again.

"I wouldn't know" I sighed, combing his fur with my shaking fingers.

"I miss my poppa" he sniffed, breaking my heart even more as I gazed at the tired faces of the children.

So do I.

"We won't be much farther" a deep voice said clearly through the quiet atmosphere.

The children faces lit up and they huddled back into the curve of my body, like they did last night, once again

I glanced upwards into the baby pink sky, inhaling the fresh new morning. My eyes wandered back to the four small bodies cuddled into mine and I smiled sadly.

After breaching the tunnel, we found them huddled under a wagon, next to four stacks of hay. My heart ached for them because it reminded me of when I was little hiding defenseless under a wagon with no idea what my next move would be. Sonic didn't need to hear me speak the words. He approached them, then threw the hay, the children and myself into the rear of the wagon.

What surprised me most, is that a palace horse had been wandering the barren plains not five minutes that we departed from the area we found the children in.

"Ouch"

I snapped back into reality to see the small bunny-like girl rubbing her ear gingerly.

"What's the matter?"

"This immature beast, bit my ear as if it were food!" she huffed, pointing to the fox.

"I bit you because you wouldn't stop kicking me with those ugly big feet"

"I would love to kick you again!" she spat.

"Try it" he growled.

"Close your traps!" a slim mongoose piped in. "We're trying to sleep!"

"That's all you've done Mitch! Sleep, slumber and snore!" The fox bit back.

"It's better for me not to hear your complaints every five seconds!"

"Both of you shut it, because you both smell like hogs that have been rolling in pure shi-"

"Enough!" Sonic ordered, sending a glare behind the wagon.

All voices quieted down, and huddled to me in fright. I only stared at his tired eyes as they moved their attention to me for a split second, before snapping them back ahead of him.

"We aren't much farther" he repeated in a sigh.

**Sonic**

I had to find somewhere to stay before major conflict broke out. For the past hour, I've been stopping at every Inn that I laid eyes on, and sent the fox child named Dennis to ask for vacancies, to no avail. I was soon to believe that every damn Inn in the kingdom was taken. The fire had eaten the village clean. The majority that had escaped, already thought head into taking shelter, leaving those who had been unfortunate behind in ashes.

I cracked my neck from the pressure I took on, and could feel her eyes boring through my very skull.

_Why in God's name did I kiss her?_

No, focus on the matter at hand first. Dennis had just came back from another Inn not moments ago, and I was seriously considering sleeping right here in this damned wagon; but what kind of gentleman would I be, leaving her highness, sleeping under the stars with four children, and a single thatched blanket?

Four Children and Amy Rose.

I glanced down at her grimy face. Her eyes had finally closed, as she held all four children in the curve of her body. A slight pang of jealously struck and I shook my head in annoyance.

Focus.

My eyes wandered towards her slightly opened mouth, making my own start to run. Jesus Christ was I thirteen?! She twitched in her sleep, before a silent tear ran down her face and onto the cheek of Dennis, who was closest to her face. His eyes opened slowly, and he watched as more tears splattered on his cheek. Before I could pull over to wake her, he was wiping her tears with his handkerchief, petting her head as if **_she _**were the child.

He'll be a fine man one day.

Amy….Im so sorry to put you through this…again.

"Amy" I called out of strain, stopping the wagon smoothly, not to wake anyone.

"Miss Amy" Dennis said softly touching her face. If I didn't know any better, I would say this fox was in love with her.

"Mm?" her beautiful Jade orbs caught sunlight, before finding my orbs immediately, a warm tint creeping up on her face.

"Sit here" I choked out, motioning to the empty space beside me

She nodded, and silently slipped into the seat beside me, leaving a pinch of space between us. She's going to be the death of me I swear.

I engaged a casual conversation, getting her to talk more, simply because I loved to hear her melodic, sweet voice. She was so different from the women in my circle, and it was more than a lack of sophistication, even though she was of royalty, she did not act on it. She moved as a kind village girl, warming those around her with her smile and wit.

When her voice drifted, I knew she was asleep again. She had been dropped-literally in my lap again after so many years had passed. She moved in her sleep and her head was resting on my thigh. A chuckle shook my chest.

_If she was awake right now, she would be as red as the sky at sunset. Scarlet._ _If I was to have a daughter…I would name her Scarlet._

I finally willed myself to touch her, thanking God she was still here, alive and breathing. I absently rand the backs of my fingers along her swollen cheek, past her neckline and swallowed. I could stop myself, running my hands along her arm, her hands…

She shifted, and I jerked my hand away from her body, as if I touched fire itself.

_Maybe Scarlet would be too mature for a young girl after all._

After mumbling something incoherent, Amy settled back into sleep, her mouth slowly opening again making me swallow harder. Her black lashes were still wet from her cries, her tear-streaked cheeks gleamed in the fresh morning sun.

I tore my gaze away from her face and back onto the road. Focus.

Why does an innocent touch like that have me so….bothered? When I touch Sally like that…even if we made love to each other…I've never once felt like this.

No. I was just familiar with Sally, comfortable even. I'm not supposed to touch Amy like this when I'm betrothed. I sure as hell wouldn't do it if she was awake. It's just excitement of the forbidden…that's all… If it were any other woman, it would be the same….wouldn't it?

We finnaly pulled up to another Inn and I sent Dennis to investigate the run-down place. I can't be picky. Groans came from behind him and his stomach bean to growl. We were definitely stopping here, even if its just to eat.

Luck struck-kind of. Dennis came running back with a broad smile on his face, saying that there was room in the Inn-only one though.

One Room. One Bed. For six people.

_It's shelter_. I reminded myself. I sent Dennis back with money, telling him to claim it before anyone else could.

**Amy**

I forced the dry bread down my throat, washing it down with ale, allowing the happy chatter of the children around me to help me relax. I was wedged in between Dennis and the Weasel boy-Mitch was it?

I kept my eyes strictly on my plate, avoiding Sonic's eyes from across the table. I refused to talk to him now. Too many things were running around in my mind. I'm sure that when we were talking earlier, I felt warm hands, caressing me…comforting me. Now that I was fully conscious, I felt guilty for feeling pleasure, while my father was dead.

Dead.

A sharp pain of loss struck, and it was overwhelming. I slapped my hand across my mouth to stop a sob from breaking through. Not now…not in front of the children…

"Bread Amy?" his rich tone cut through my clouded thoughts.

I slowly lifted my gaze to his. "N-No thank you"

"Pie?"

"I'm not really hungry." I sighed, he was staring at my unfinished plate, so I picked up the bread to put it through my quivering lips.

God I feel so pathetic.

"You have to eat, build some strength up"

What am I? A child? First he kisses me, shuts me out, and then he goes back to being kind, chatting me up and comforting me, and now he's treating me like a child!

I felt my left cheek and fear attacked at my heart, making me drop the bread, and standing upright, with my hand my mouth, silencing my whimper.

Sonic cleared his throat and took the attention from me. "Children, it's time for bed" he said stern, but kindly.

They all nodded and cleared the table, leaving me to myself. "Stay here and finish your supper" he ordered me.

I nodded in response before sitting at the table again, sucking in as much air as I possibly could.

"You'll wat for me here?" his warm tone asked

I jerked my head upwards and answered almost immediately "Of course"

His smile was my response before he followed the children up to our quarters for the evening. I toyed with my supper for the next forty five minutes. I managed to scarf down a few bites, but the bread had gotten hard and lifeless.

A sigh escaped my lip again and I tucked the strands of hair from my face behind year. I needed a band to hold this together…I gave my ribbon to the little bunny, so I could hold her large ears from tripping her over all the time.

After gulping down more ale, I was about finished with trying to eat anymore. My mind was completely blank as my eyes wandered the small dining area, until my eyes met with his.

He'd cleaned up. His once messy quills had been brushed and laid back, he took off his coat, leaving him in his undershirt; it was ripped a bit, but he had brushed off all the ash and soot from the flames. His shirt had been opened by two buttons, sleeves rolled to his elbows, making him seem manlier, strong and just…._there_.

This man is going to make me sin.

He quietly took my finished supper plates and my cup before speaking again. "Finished?"

I nodded my head and watched him disappear into the kitchen. My hands touched my face again, I had washed the grime from it, tore at the dangling pieces of my gown, my cheek was stil swollen, and I was wearing bruises all over my arms and legs.

I'm sure I looked like a complete mess.

_Not that I care._


	8. Chapter 8- Gently

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter Eight! This Chapter is full of fluff and sadness all in one. I cried a bit because loss isn't something to play around with. If either of my readers have lost a loved one, no matter how long ago…Keep putting a smile on your face, because they'd want you to be happy. Keep your head up because God loves you and so do I.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sonic**

I pushed my back into the swinging kitchen doors, with two full bowls of liquid, sloshing around in their containers as well as some cloth hung from my shoulders and a jar of honey under my arm.

After putting everything on the table, I straddled the bench beside Amy and smiled when she eyed my concoctions.

"Let me look at your hands" I nodded towards her clasped hands. "Your cuts should get cleaned"

"I guess so..." she nodded before offering her right hand first.

Her eyes were distant, and I knew she had been thinking of the late king again. The wound was fresh after all. I couldn't help but wonder if I could pull her out of that state. She wasn't being much help with her three word answers though…

I glanced at her hand and shivered. "Damn" I muttered.

"It's not that bad" she whispered

"It's bad enough Amy" I sighed. I guided her hand steadily into one of the bowls of liquid, and drowned it.

"I'm just going to soak it for a while." I cleared up

Her long l=black lashes, swept across her lids as she squinted at the bowl, making her button nose wrinkle. "What is it?" she asked.

"Cream"

"C-Cream..?" she choked.

"You don't like Cream?" I asked with furrowed brows….until it caught me.

She moved her hand through the cool bowl of milk and silent tears ran from her eyes. Princess Cream was her best royal friend…and if my memory serves….she had been present at her birthday ball, but was unable to see her.

_Damnit Hedgehog! Wrong move!_

"Amy…"

"Don't. Just…continue" she choked, turning her gaze from me completely now.

_Great._

"How does it feel?" I asked carefully

"Soothing" she sighed, making her body vibrate, a small smile on her face.

_A smile…a sad one…but a smile nonetheless. That deserves some points doesn't it?_

After soaking both hands, I noticed it was her right hand that was more serious than her left. "That should do it" I said quietly before taking her hand from the cream. She flinched at contact but I acted as though I didn't feel it. I watched the cream run off her delicate fingers in a small stream before it completely stopped dripping and I cleared my throat.

I then dipped each hand in the bowl of water, rinsing them completely. Her eyes had closed and I felt her relax, her hand had been completely limp as I was swishing it around the cool water.

"Hmm" I dabbed at her hand gently, drying the water from her reddened palms. "Well its less red than before, and all clean" I turned her hand for her to see, her jade orbs opened slowly before closing again.

"Mhm.." she sighed.

"It needs to be perfectly dry…" I swallowed, dabbing at her palm again.

_Eyes of a goddess….a wicked goddess._

"There. Now we need some honey.." I opened the jar a dipped the small silver spoon into the thick concoction and drizzled it on her palm, before taking my index finger, gently rubbing the sweet nectar carefully throughout her hand.

"Mmm" she moaned, a light blush forming her cheeks, making me swallow….hard.

_Would she make that sound it I…Focus. Leave the wicked goddess alone_. But …what other sounds could I squeeze out from those lips….DAMN IT TO HELL! WHY DID I KISS HER?! TWICE!

I wrapped her hands in the cloth and smiled at my work. "There." I said while washing my sticky fingers in the bowl of water.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Would you like to take a walk? Dennis is watching the others" I said before taking her by the elbow, not waiting for her answer.

**Amy**

I can't believe she slipped my mind. Creams face filled my thoughts, how she had been hurrying me to get out of bed, her little face filled with carrot crumbs…A sad smile began tugging at the corners of my mouth. My hand was being held firmly too…I looked up and stared at his slender back, leading me further towards the back of the inn and into the quiet night.

The road towards the front of the inn was noisy, the streets were crammed with fleeing villagers, too engrossed in their refuge to notice me. Sonic didn't want them too.

"It's too early to give them false hope" he had said.

By that it would mean me not wanting to continue my father's legacy. Tch. Me? Rule a kingdom? I was on my way to become a bed toy not a ruler.

IT was a cloudless night, the moon hung graciously where it belonged and I couldn't help but feel that my hand belonged in his large ones. I could make out his profile in the moonlight, aided by a billion stars, I adjusted my weary eyes to the darkness his face became more distinct as he stopped to look back at me. His lips parted…the ones that still left a burning sensation on my own….wait, they were moving….had he said something?

"P-pardon?" I stuttered.

"How's your hand?" he smiled patiently, his eyes holding humor.

"Not too bad"

"Are you left handed?"

"Right"

"Hm, then it'll be a while until you can write then"

"Oh! And it's my favorite pass time….I can't believe I forgot" I sighed. "I'm forgetting too many things all at once today…"

"Amy…" he sighed.

He sounded serious now and I flinched as the warmth of his tome vanished. I don't want to talk about it. No. Not tonight. Tomorrow maybe, maybe I'll be stronger tomorrow. Heck this might be a dream and by daylight I'll be waking up to Marie's kind face, breakfast in hand.

Only, Father would come to his senses and call of the engagement with Elio, my life would be set.

"Y-you know…your good with children" I tried lamely. But it was the truth, I hadn't expected him to stop and take them under his wing, when he already had me to deal with.

"Thanks" he grinned, making my heart thump against my chest wildly. "The eldest, Dennis; he's a great help"

"Why are you doing this? Caring for the children I mean. It's wonderful belive me, but…"

"Why am I helping them instead of with the fire?" he said before halting, motioning for me to sit on the nearby stone wall. It had been weathered down by rain and held a small leverage for me to step on. I climbed up and sat on the wall, now at his height.

"I felt sorry for 'um" he shrugged. "I might have been more of a help fighting the fire, but I couldn't just abandon them like that"

"They needed you" I agreed. _So do I._

He shrugged, releasing a tired sigh. " I just, know how they feel, being abandoned. When I was their age, my parents would be out too often, enough that my sister, brother and I would practically be raised by the castle staff"

"They left you all, just like so?" I asked

So he suffered through childhood too? Maybe not as gruesome as mine, but saddening just the same. Twice in my life it happened. I felt a sharp stab of grief, but pushed it down, far, far down into my system, as if I was stuffing pastries under my skirt at tea time.

I bit my lip to hold both my grief and my laugh from escaping. How funny would that look if I cried while laughing?

_He's staring at me again._

As long as I keep asking questions, I wouldn't have to think about it. I would keep it to the blackest parts of my mind.

"Why?" I asked.

He arched his chin with a smug look. "They were royals, Your Highness"

Back to this "Highness"?

"I know that" I spat. "My father always made me accompany him when he wasn't at the castle. "Always" I heard my voice crack.

His face softened as he looked at me carefully.

"At least you had siblings to chat and play with….i didn't-don't have a sibling anymore."

Oh God this is getting ridiculous, it's been years since Ameil died. His purple orbs flashed in my mind and a tar escaped, silently running to the edge of my chin before it dropped, Sonic caught it in his palm as he cupped my face in his warm hands.

"What was their name?"

"Ameil" I croaked.

"My sister's name is Sonia, and my brother's name is Manic"

I nodded. "They sound kind"

"As much as they're annoying" he chuckled, making me laugh.

"And your parents?"

"My father is alive and well, my mother however, died of an illness."

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"No need Amy…Your parents…not…y'know in the castle…..the village"

"Both died. My mother was killed by those wicked men and my father took his life, refusing to live without her."

**Sonic**

Damn.

I knew her parents died in the fire, but I hadn't known it was a whole different story from what my pops told me. Maybe I was just too young to understand the graphic details.

Her eyes were brimming over in silent tears "I'm sorry" she whispered, trying to compose herself.

"Don't be"

My heart ached for her. I couldn't deal with my mother's death, let alone be able to handle what Amy's going through right now. Her fairy tale was in shambles.

"I'm all alone" she cracked.

"I'm so sorry" I heard myself say. "If I had been earlier, I could've help him, help you. You wouldn't be so torn up right now, and….your father would be alive…and he wouldn't have laid a hand on you"

"Don't" she said shaking her head. "You've helped me plenty"

It's not enough. Not for me at least, I want to see you smile like you did at the ball on your tenth birthday…when you're in the garden smelling roses….or when I kissed you that first time…

"I wish I'd been killed" she said, truth dripping from her tone.

I gently held her chin between my fingers and bore my eyes into hers. "Never say that again"

I caught hold of her, and wrapped her in my arms, allowing her to sink into me. God she felt good there…perfect even.

"God in heaven" she whispered, but I heard her.

She smelled of smoke, but her sweet rose scent was lingered in her skin. Her arms came up slowly, wrapping themselves around my neck, entwining her small fingers in my quills. This was getting too serious too fast, I had to pull back. But Amy came off the wall, sliding down my body as her feet came to touch the grass beneath her, her head rested snugly under my chi, face pressed into my chest.

_Holy Christ. She feels way too damn good in my arms. _I thought to myself.

Amy raised her head to face me, and I pulled her closer, making her beautiful jade orbs widen at my forwardness. I lifted her chin slightly and smiled, before bringing my lips down to meet hers.

**Amy**

He was quiet. Very quiet.

We were walking towards our room with an awkward mood between us. After he kissed me…he didn't apologize, with his mouth at least.

His face was etched with regret, making me feel ten times worse than the time in the cave.

He opened our door and I smiled at the sight. The children had taken over the one bed that the room held, and Dennis was snoring in the rocking chair beside the bed, his head lolled to the side of the armrest.

"Greedy little…" Sonic sighed.

"They made themselves quite comfortable" I smiled.

"I would guess…now we have to stay on the floor"

"I don't mind" I said truthfully, walking over to the sleeping children, laying blanket over them.

"There should be more…" Sonic said looking through the chest beside the table, pulling out two pillows and two blankets.

"Hell" he muttered, tucking a pillow under Dennis' head, draping him with one of the blankets.

"I guess we'll have to share" he said with distaste.

Am I that disgusting? I thought bitterly to myself. I know I don't have much experience kissing, and I know I don't look or probably smell my best right now. But damn!

"What's wrong with that?" I spat. "Strangers sleep together in inns all the time"

"Yeah, and their usually the same gender" he shot back

My face immediately turned crimson. "Oh" I said sheepishly.

"I'll go see if the inn keeper has another one" he said, dropping the blanket in my arms along with the pillow.

"Uh-huh" I nodded before he closed the door behind him.

**Sonic**

I didn't get to receive another blanket, although my goal was two. One for myself, another for Amy to lay on and the other to cover her over with. Her body was prone to damage, she had too many cuts and bruises to have exposed. Her body was soft…easy to cut and tarnish…easy to mold and fit into my hardness…

Focus.

I pushed open the doors to the room to find her kneeling over the blanket, smoothing it out as f she had just laid it out. More of her dress had been torn and bundled into a make-shift pillow. She stood, baring more of her creamy pink legs, making me swallow.

"Since we're sharing I figured you needed the pillow more than I do, you haven't slept this entire time" she mumbled.

I smiled warmly. "Thanks"

She looked stunned as her eyes widened, but her lips curled into a sweet smile as she nodded.

"You don't mind sharing then?" I said before I could stop myself.

"No" she said shaking her head. "I don't"

"Alright, we should head in then…" I said sitting on the floor, taking my shoes off my feet, a groan escaped my lips as I flexed my toes.

She had already took hers off, massaging her own feet before laying down, her small back towards me.

Ahh, I guess she's upset after that encounter after all. Who wouldn't? God I'm already promised…And I have a mission to fulfil. I glanced over at her, knowing she wasn't asleep. I laid next to her, making her body go rigid, until she relaxed, her soft snores soothing…

Later during the night, I woke up to the blanket shaking, hearing her soft sobs, I instantly pulled her towards me shushing her. Soon after, she had quieted down, clinging to me, fast asleep again. I covered us with the other half of the blanket, resting my head on the top of her messy hair, I itched to touch it…kiss her, make her better….she was snoring again….

As for me….I couldn't sleep a damn wink.


End file.
